A Night Visitor
by mksfroogle
Summary: Marie Potter is feeling down after spending the summer with her relatives but someone's coming in the night to make it worse . . . or better? Warning! Female Harry! and sexual content.


** So this is just a one-shot that couldn't get out of my head. Hope everyone enjoys it. **

**But beware! There is sexual content in this story!**

**Rated M**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

"Talking"

'_Marie's thoughts'_

"**Parseltongue"**

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888-**

Marie Potter was walking through the door of the Dursley's one night. It was during the summer and she was supposed to stay out of sight inside the house almost at all times. But seriously, she just had to get away from her horrible relatives.

She had just finished her fifth year at Hogwarts and was being forced to live back with her relatives again on Privet Drive. Her uncle assigned her many chores for the day but she couldn't bring herself to concentrate on them. That was why she suffered a beating right after dinner. Now her back and neck were bruised again from punches and strangling.

Marie had a lot on her mind and she just had to get away for a little while.

It was a warm night and the air was humid but she could still feel a slight cool breeze every once in a while as she trotted slowly to Little Whinging Park. The park had always been an escape for her in the day time when her relatives didn't care where she was and now since Sirius was gone, she needed a quiet place to think and to be alone now more than ever.

Marie flicked her reddish brown hair out of her sweat-glazed face and went over by the swing set. She sat on the swing and just hung there for a few minutes just thinking. She was in her red Gryffindor pajamas with a night shirt and bottoms. Although it was a hot day, it was going to be a cool night.

'_Why am I such a freak?'_ she thought in agony.

'_Why did Dumbledore never tell me about the prophecy? Why can't I stay with a family who isn't abusive? Why did Sirius have to die?!'_

It was all Bellatrix's fault. If she hadn't killed Sirius, she might have been living with him now. Maybe. Now that Sirius was dead, there was no one to link all of the crimes and murders to. Sirius was proclaimed innocent. After death. It was so unfair.

But then again, now that Marie thought about it more, it was all of her own fault. If she hadn't gone to the Ministry of Magic, he might have still been alive.

But then she wouldn't have known about the prophecy.

The crazy thoughts reeled in her head frantically to when she finally got a headache.

But something was a bit different about this headache. It originated on her forehead just above her one eye.

Her scar.

It was burning and Marie knew right away what was happening.

The Dark Lord Voldemort was coming to kill her.

'_Oh let him come'_ she thought, _'It will finally end my suffering. Then I can be with my parents and Sirius and see Cedric again.'_

Marie's throat went dry at the thought of Cedric. She had had a crush on him ever since third year and had just started actually talking to her in her fourth year. But now that he was gone, the pain in the pit of her stomach just hurt worse.

Her scar started throbbing now and that just made Marie realize that he was getting closer.

Marie closed her eyes and swung gently on the swing set, waiting for the Dark Lord to arrive.

It didn't take him long and Marie knew he was there when she heard the crack of apparition.

Marie stiffened in fear as the air suddenly got colder around her like it would if a dementor was around. She could hear him walking up to her from behind. She clung to and clenched the chains for the swing as he came closer and closer to her. She could hear his footsteps. The poor girl started to tremble as he ventured only a few inches away from her.

The last time Marie had seen the man, he had possessed her and tried to break her by using pain and misery, showing her visions of Sirius' death and how alike Voldemort and Marie were. But then she had fought him back in her mind giving him visions of her friends and Sirius and Remus. She gave Voldemort visions of the love Marie shared with her friends. To show him what he was missing. Voldemort had burst out of her mind forcibly and told her that she was a fool for pitying him.

Now he was behind her, stabbing the tip of his wand at the back of her neck softly. Marie could hear him lick his chapped thin-lipped mouth as he gliding the tip of his wand from the back of her neck to her shoulder and down to her back.

Marie didn't dare to move as Voldemort came closer and around to face her from the front. Marie shuddered and breathed out fearfully, whimpering slightly at what doom awaited her.

She noticed his standard long black robes first and then his pale bare feet as they stepped through the grass in front of her. She didn't dare to look up to his face and Marie kept her head down submissively.

"Well well well." The dark Lord whispered in amusement, "What do we have here? A lost little lion cub. What are you doing out here all alone?"

Marie could hear the dark chuckle in his voice and she shook with fear. But then she felt Voldemort's wand touch her chin, lifting it so she would look him in the eyes. He looked just the same as he did when he was resurrected and in the ministry.

Like a snake. Completely hairless with slits for nostrils, pale skin, red eyes and taloned nails.

He was absolutely terrifying.

Marie gasped as Voldemort leaned in closer to her face, "Answer my question, Potter." He rubbed his flat nose on her cheek, smelling her delicious fear.

Marie whimpered out, "I'm just waiting."

The Dark Lord chuckled, "Waiting for what?"

"For you to kill me."

There was silence and Marie looked back up into the Dark Lord's eyes to find that there was no amusement left in his eyes. He didn't find it funny at all.

"Is this a trick, my dear?" he questioned her and cocked his head to one side a little in confusion, "You're not trying to trick me now, are you?"

Marie grabbed his wand hand and let the wand point to her chest, "I'm ready to die."

There was a moment of silence until Voldemort stepped back away from her roughly and pointed his wand to the ground. Marie could feel a very strong emotion through her scar from their bond.

The Dark Lord was confused.

"Well Potter I definitely can say that I didn't imagine my victory turning out like this. Why do you want to die, girl?"

Marie jerked her head up to look at him and rocked gently on the swing, biting her lip, "Why do you think? You've made my life completely miserable and horrible. I mean first you killed my parents. That was the big one. That caused me to have to live with my aunt and uncle and their whale of a son."

Voldemort rose a hairless eyebrow, "Whale?" he quickly dismissed the word and continued, "Not that I care but can you get to the point?"

"I've been suffering my whole life probably a lot more than you ever have had to in the orphanage-"

Voldemort grabbed her night shirt to silence her and hissed in her face, **"Where did you learn of that information?"**

"**Dumbledore"**

Voldemort huffed and shoved her back into the swing, "**Of course. I should have known. But don't you ever talk about that again. Understand?"**

Marie nodded her head angrily, "Whatever. Are you going to kill me or not?"

Voldemort smirked, "Not yet. I want to know something. How have you possibly been suffering more than me?"

Marie turned her head away, refusing to let a tear fall, "The muggles that I live with. They hate magic and think I'm a freak. They have tried to continuously beat the magic out of me, especially my uncle. And they don't like to waste food on me or clothes. So if you hadn't killed my parents then I wouldn't be living with those filthy monsters. Satisfied with that information?"

Voldemort was shocked but didn't dare to show it in front of his dreaded enemy, "Potter, if I had just left you to grow up with your arrogant fool parents then they would be currently trying to train you to kill me."

"No they wouldn't."

"You don't even know them."

"Whose fault is that?!" Marie shouted at him in anger, standing out of the swing to face him head on.

Voldemort growled, "Dumbledore's. It has always been his fault. He has always had his own plans that would benefit himself. Like training you, for instance."

Marie wrinkled her nose, "What are you talking about?"

Voldemort smirked, "He's been training your parents to fight in the war and now he's training you, Potter. He wants to rule the magical world just as much as me. However, he missed something quite important when trying to protect his precious weapon."

"Weapon?!"

"Stop shouting. You'll wake the neighborhood. Dumbledore told you that blood wards would protect you so long as you remain in your relative's house, correct?"

"Yes." She answered shortly.

"Well if you paid any attention to the resurrection chant in the graveyard your fourth year then you'd have realized that part of the ritual required blood of the enemy. Since now that I share your blood, the blood wards are ineffective against me."

Marie gasped in realization as it hit her, "Oh."

Voldemort smiled, "Didn't think of that, did you?" he prodded his wand on her cheek, "But now I'm afraid I have a different view of you Potter. I understand what you have been through, not that I really care."

"Yeah right. You'll never understand. The pain has been unbearable and you've only added to it by trying to kill me all of these years. I hate you. But I hate that I hate you. I mean that I just don't like to feel anger towards anyone. Even a murderer."

Voldemort edged closer to the girl and Marie fought to stay where she was as only a few inches separated the Dark Lord and Marie's bodies.

"You're strange" he said.

Marie gulped as Voldemort touched her jawline with his taloned fingers and guided her face to look up at his again. She shakily looked into his cold red eyes, not realizing that the distance between them was closing.

The Dark Lord breathed heavily on her skin through his slit nostrils and Marie shivered again as his thick and hot breathe fanned against her neck while his fingers were cold against her face.

"Miss Potter." He sighed, "I regret to say that I cannot fulfill your wish."

Marie creased her brow and gazed back at him in confusion, "What do you mean now?"

"I came here to kill you. But now after our little chat I regret to say that I can't. I'm just too curious now."

"Curious?"

"**Yes." **He hissed.

Marie quivered, **"About what?"**

"**Your scar. It's so strange. May I touch it?"** The Dark Lord let his mouth glide an inch from her skin, making the girl feel ever so vulnerable.

"**But you'll make it hurt"** she struggled to say.

"**Does it hurt you now?"** Voldemort asked as he grasped her hip and neck, groaning as the girl gasped in shock at his boldness.

"**N-no**" Marie panted.

"Then it won't hurt" he continued in English and lightly slithered his finger on her scar, tracing it and staring at it as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world.

"You know Potter, this feels rather weird." He mumbled to her, "Almost as if a part of me is connected to you somehow."

"Hm" Marie made a noncommittal noise as Voldemort traced his finger slowly down to her neck but then stopped.

"What's this?" he whispered and cast a nonverbal lumos to examine Marie's neck bruises.

"Who gave you these? Your uncle?" Voldemort didn't sound very concerned but wrinkled his nonexistent nose in disgust.

Marie didn't say anything but silently tried to push him away.

However, the Dark Lord wouldn't budge and he grabbed at Marie's back to keep her in place but he let her go when she hissed angrily in pain.

"Your back too?" he cocked his head in confusion again, "Why would you let muggles treat you like this?"

"It's not that I let them!" Marie shouted after casting a silenceo charm around them, "I can't stop them because I am under-aged!"

"Tell your precious Order about it!" Voldemort shouted back at her.

"I have!"

The Dark Lord was silent as he watched the girl fall to the ground and bring her knees to her chest. She shuddered in anger, "I have every year and they have done nothing about it. Dumbledore doesn't believe me. He says that I must be mistaken about my wonderful relatives."

There was silence between them for a few minutes before Marie continued, "Why do you care anyway what my relatives do to me? You probably just love that I'm being tortured by filthy muggles. Getting the pain that I deserve."

"I don't care but if you are to be tortured I want it to be by me." Was his answer.

"If you don't care, then surely you wouldn't mind killing me now?"

"Enough Potter. I'll kill you when I'm ready."

"Whatever" Marie huffed, "Why are you so confused?"

"I'm not confused." Voldemort growled.

"Yes you are. I feel your emotions through my scar. You are confused about something. Perhaps at yourself for why you can't kill me?"

"Enough you wretched girl!" Voldemort shouted at her, making her flinch at his violent voice.

"If you want me to kill you then you are going to just have to wait until I want to. And you're wrong. I'm not confused about that."

"Then what are you confused about?"

Voldemort frowned at her and clenched his fists, "Take off your shirt."

Marie was taken aback by this and shook her head, "No. I will not."

Voldemort's eyes widened in fury. He hardly ever had people not do what he said, "I'll say it one more time calmly. Take. Off. Your. shirt."

Marie stood up and glared at him, "No."

"Imperio!" he casted at her and Marie began to feel light headed and a voice souded in her head.

_Just take off your shirt. I just want to look at you. Take it off. Take it off, my dear._

Marie shivered at the temptation but refused still, not giving in to Voldemort's curse.

Of course this angered him further and he cut it off, resorting to forceful tactics, ripping off her shirt with his bare hands.

Marie yelped as the cold hands lightly touched her skin and she shivered as the hands forced her to turn around so he could see her back, "You have many scars here. Many that I didn't give you."

"Like I said before: Dursleys."

"Hmmm" Voldemort was silent for a few moments as he gazed at her scarred but pretty back.

Of course the Dark Lord knew that this was inappropriate but that didn't matter to him much at all. He didn't care about what others thought. But when he realized that she wasn't wearing a bra, his hormonal thoughts ran wild at all of things he could do to her. After all, she didn't have her wand to protect her, nor the Order.

He ran his cold hand down her bare back to the base of her spine, leaving small red scratches on her skin from his talons.

"Have you ever had any sexual relationships Potter?"

Marie was shocked to hear this question but slowly just nodded her head in fear, "What does it matter?"

"**Well I wouldn't want to hurt you would I?"** Voldemort hissed in her ear as he brought his arms around her to lock around her waist to keep her still.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Stop it!" Marie struggled violently against him but the Dark Lord didn't relent and instead, he just held her tighter. He let his one hand wander lower to her belly button but that was where Marie had had enough and she bucked her head backwards to ram against Voldemort's face.

"Agh!" Voldemort grunted and let her go, touching his face in pain.

Marie bounded behind the swing set for minimal protection from the man as he tried to stop the bleeding from his slit nostrils, "You little bitch!"

"What did you do that for?!" Marie burst out in fear and anger, trying to cover her naked chest, "I didn't think that you were a rapist, too!"

"I'm not" Voldemort grumbled, "I was just testing you was all."

"Testing me?!" she yelled at him, "Fuck you! You were trying to rape me, you bastard!"

Voldemort removed his hands form his face when the bleeding had stopped and glared at her, "My parents were married before they conceived me, actually."

"Grrrr!" Marie growled loudly, "What is it that you want from me!? Huh Tom?! What is it?! My death? My fear? My loyalty? My body? What?!"

"**All of the above"** Voldemort hissed at her with indifference, "However since I can't kill you, then I'll have to settle for the other three."

"What?" Now it was Marie's turn to be confused.

"Have you ever heard of a Horcrux Potter?"

Marie shook her head and hugged the swing poles for protection in case the man tried to come after her again.

"A Horcrux is a powerful object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. Creating one Horcrux gives one the ability to anchor one's own soul to earth if the body is destroyed; the more horcruxes one creates, the closer one is to true immortality. Understand Potter?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I think that I've finally figured you out, my little puzzle. Have you ever wondered why you can speak to snakes? Why you can see into my mind and sense my emotions? Why your scar stings whenever I'm angry?"

"No."

Voldemort raised a nonexistent eyebrow at the girl, "Well it's because you are my Horcrux. A part of my soul lives inside of you, therefore, I cannot kill you or else that part of my soul will die."

"I didn't even know that you had a soul to begin with."

"Very funny. But why don't you think Dumbledore never told you? I'm sure he knows. He's a very smart old man, after all. Manipulative but smart."

Voldemort started to come closer to her, "Stay back!" Marie barked at him, but he didn't listen and held on to the pole with her, his face only an inch from hers.

"I cannot kill you. So I'll just make you mine instead. Come with me. I'll take you away from your relatives and you can live with me. Together, we can forget the prophecy."

Marie snarled at him, "No."

Voldemort smiled, showing his unusually long canine teeth, "Alright then. Then at least let me indulge myself. In return, I'll swear to you that I'll never hurt you or a selected few of your friends again."

Marie thought about the offer, she really did and she bit her lip, "You swear it?"

Voldemort nodded and smiled dreadfully.

Marie gulped, "Fine. But how can I make sure you'll keep your word?"

"By an unbreakable vow, my dear." He whispered.

"What's an unbreakable vow?"

"We join hands and say what we swear. If one breaks their word, they die. Simple."

Marie looked into the man's eyes, sort of distrustful, "I don't know. Sounds pretty sketchy to me."

"You'll never get another deal like this Potter. This about what's good for you and the ones you care about."

Marie sighed and nodded her head, "Fine. So how does this work then?"

Voldemort laughed and pointed his wand to his wrist on the commander dark mark. Marie clutched the swing set pole tighter but relaxed when just a mere house elf appeared. Voldemort tore his eyes away from Marie and spoke to the elf.

"We want to make an unbreakable vow."

"What is terms master Dark Lord sir?" the elf squeaked.

"I'll never hurt or kill Marie Lily Potter or any of her loved ones as long as she does what I say for the night."

"Alrighty. Please join hands"

Voldemort held out his taloned hand for her to take and reluctantly, Marie took it, shamefully taking away her arm from her naked chest. This left her with only one arm to cover herself. Voldemort smirked as the elf continued.

"Marie Lily Potter. Do you swear to do whatever the Dark Lord sir says for the night if he spares you and your friends?"

"Yes. I do" Marie felt silly as she said those words. It almost sounded like a marriage. A glowing string then wrapped around their wrists.

The elf continued, "Dark Lord sir, do you swear to not hurt Marie Lily Potter or her friends so long as she does whats you tells her to do tonight?"

"I do." Another glowing string appeared and entwined itself around their wrists again.

"Yous are now bonded by your words." The elf finished and the glowing strings faded into their skin.

Marie roughly took away her hand and the house elf left with the Dark Lord's blessing.

She covered her chest once more, feeling the cold chills of the night setting in. Voldemort smirked at her and gestured to her chest, "Drop your arms form your chest."

Marie blushed, "What?"

"I said drop your arms, child. Remember your vow? I can now do anything I want to you except kill or hurt you and you agreed to it."

Marie was scarlet red, "What are you going to do?"

Voldemort glared at her and she caught on to the idea that she shouldn't keep pestering or asking stupid questions. Slowly, she let her arms fall to reveal her plump chest. Her breasts were full and perky and her nipples were hard form the cold air. The Dark Lord drank in the sight of her and grabbed her wrist to bring her away from the pole.

The girl gasped at the contact and shuddered as she felt the Dark Lord stare at her in lust.

Then Voldemort dipped his head down and began to lick the sweat from her chest which was glistening off of her from her fear, despite the approaching cold.

Marie gasped and tried to remain quite as she moaned in her head. He played with her nipples and fleshy breasts with his fingers and tongue in a burning fervor.

Voldemort smirked. He knew he was undoing her and it just excited him even more. Here he came to Marie at first to kill her and now he was going to fuck her. He brought up his head a little and lapped his forked tongue on her bruised neck, soothing it with light strokes. He could feel her muscles begin to relax a little.

'_It's just a little foreplay. And then sex most likely.'_ Marie grumbled in her mind, _'I think he's already getting close just by touching me, though.'_

Voldemort still brought his head up closer to her face and licked Marie's lips, demanding entrance. Having no choice, she let him in her mouth and let him establish himself there.

Voldemort moaned as he licked Marie's tongue against his own and explored her mouth. He touched her body and grabbed forcefully yet sensually at her most private areas. Finally though, he was getting tired of the foreplay and began to take off her pajama pants. Marie blushed when she remembered that she didn't wear any underwear. It just excited Voldemort even more as he boldly touched her _down there _and moved his fingers in the right places, making Marie squirm and gasp in desperation.

"Does that feel good, Potter?" he teased her.

"Huh!" she gasped out as he plunged a few fingers deep inside of her, preparing her.

He moved them in and out until she was slick and wet enough for him. Without alerted her, he quickly got rid of his own clothes to reveal his huge penis.

"Oh Merlin!" Marie panted out as Voldemort picked her up by the ass and made her wrap her legs around his waist. He then shoved her into the cold pole and thrust inside of her roughly, groaning as the girl cried out in pain and pleasure.

He took his time in having his way with Potter and Marie came to find out that it hadn't been so bad to mate with her enemy. Finally, after Voldemort came inside of her, he let her get off as well by playing with her clit.

She screamed in ecstasy as she came as well, letting Voldemort proceed to drop her on the ground and put his own clothes back on, "You'll have to write down all of the names of your friends by tomorrow night. Send me an owl of your decisions."

Marie laid in the grass, panting in exhaustion but still nodded her head in understanding.

Voldemort nodded his head, "If you ever want to get away from your relatives, Potter, just remember I'm just a few headaches away. Sex was good. Can't wait to try that again."

Without another word, Voldemort apparated out of the park and left Marie on her own in the middle of the night, naked in the park of Little Whinging.

Marie sighed as she straightened up and materialized some clothes, "Why am I such a freak?"

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


End file.
